


Try Again

by Neuroharlot



Category: Harlots (TV)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/F, FitzBirch, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neuroharlot/pseuds/Neuroharlot
Summary: Nancy loses her cool after fleeing from Isabella, and slowly regains her confidence and composure.
Relationships: Nancy Birch & Isabella Fitzwilliam, Nancy Birch/Isabella Fitzwilliam
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Try Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Try That Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/709747) by hailbabel. 



Nancy peered through the window at the striking silhouette of Lady Isabella. Her eyes widened with the sheer disbelief of her resplendent figure. She started to wonder why Isabella had shown her any kindness at all. A wretch like her, dishevelled in her appearance with tattered fabric covering her slender body. She began to question whether Isabella possessed a hidden motive behind her gracious actions. What would an aristocratic beauty want with a renegade like Nancy Birch? Nancy grumbled and tried to push the intrusive thoughts aside. She had to get her head together.

She was trying to muster the courage to return to Lady Isabella to demand to know why she had planted a kiss on her lips a little while earlier. It was difficult to gather the strength still. The kiss had left Nancy’s knees weak. Nancy watched Isabella pacing the opulent room within the ornate window frame. She walked with such poise and refinement, her tall frame gracefully sweeping from one side of the room to the other. Isabella turned on her heel after reaching the far side of the room and whipped her head round towards the window. Nancy gasped and quickly ducked out of sight.

“Fuck,” she muttered to herself. 

Nancy closed her eyes and took three deliberate controlled breaths. Her sharp fingernails curled around her trusty birch as she tried once more to gather herself. It offered support and comfort and she stroked it with her thumb. Nancy was usually so confident, easily dominating men three times her size, but there was something about Isabella that left her feeling perplexed and awkward. 

Nancy approached the grand front door slowly, shyly, looking down at her scuffed black boots. Unexpectedly, the footman immediately opened the large wooden door and signalled for Nancy to go inside. As she stepped over the threshold, she stumbled clumsily, cursing under her breath.

“Nancy Birch!” Isabella declared, with an impish glint in her eye and a flamboyant gesture of her hand. She looked Nancy up and down with a devilish half smile. 

Nancy’s face flushed a deep crimson and she felt the heat building up in her chest and radiating out of her usually pale face.

“I… I…” she clumsily fell about her words. Embarrassed, she gripped her birch and swiftly turned to leave. 

Isabella softly but speedily lay a hand on her shoulder. “Nancy, please do not leave yet. Speak with me a while.” she uttered softly. Isabella’s playful streak dissipated and was replaced with sincere compassion.

Nancy stiffened somewhat at her gentle touch, feeling undeserving of it. She followed Isabella into the drawing room. It was warm and cosy. The fire was roaring which instantly heated her whole body to match the lingering heat in her face. Nancy set her birch against the fireplace and then perched hesitantly on a plush chaise longue. 

Isabella set herself gently down in an elegant armchair opposite Nancy, before pulling it up closer to her. 

“Nancy, why have you returned here to me?” Isabella enquired tenderly.

“I… I needed to know why you kissed me!” Nancy blurted out awkwardly. She fumbled with the corner of her jacket, refusing to make eye contact with Isabella. 

“It was a symbol of my gratitude, Nancy. For your fierce loyalty and strength in defending me.”

Nancy couldn’t help but smile a little, although she was not sure how to accept the compliment. 

“Nancy, please look at me.” 

With a deep sigh, Nancy raised her gaze to meet Isabella’s deep sapphire eyes. Her large doe-like eyes were a sight to behold. They glistened hauntingly. 

“I am very sorry if I upset you,” Isabella began, sincerely. “I will never kiss you again if that is your wish.”

“Oh,” Nancy grunted, failing to hide her obvious disappointment.

Isabella smiled softly and let out a delicate chuckle.

“Don’t!” snarled Nancy, her face glowing pink, before she fell about laughing. The tension was unbearable. She didn’t mean for the laughter to come; she didn’t even know why but she couldn’t control it.

Isabella’s eyes widened in bemusement, before joining Nancy in her laughter. 

Once Nancy had composed herself and regained some semblance of control over her rapidly changing emotions, she reached out a hand towards Isabella. Her half-gloved fingers, slender and scarred, were the stark opposite of Isabella’s perfectly manicured hands. Isabella reached forwards and lay her palm open for Nancy’s hand to rest in hers. Nancy entwined her fingers with Isabella’s and gave her hand a playful squeeze.  
She found this woman captivating. Her feelings were so against her usual nature. The unexpected kiss had been so shocking, but it had cast a spell on her. She wanted to be close to Isabella, but she also wanted to run, far, far away. She didn’t understand any of it, but she was enthralled. 

“Lady Isabella, can we try that again?” Nancy asked, a daring spark twinkling in her eyes. She was feeling more like herself now. The spell was infiltrating her defences, almost becoming stronger in Isabella’s presence. 

“Oh?!” Isabella exclaimed, in mock surprise. “You mean the kiss?”

“You know just what I mean, my lady.” 

Isabella gushed, her cheeks tinting a hypnotising rose colour. “Yes, okay,” she whispered, looking down.

Nancy stood up from the chaise longue and looked down at Isabella’s smooth, feminine face. Her lips were painted ruby red and glinting in the light of chandelier above. Her perfume scent was intoxicating, and Nancy’s legs threatened to buckle beneath her with the headiness of it all. She bent over slightly at the hip until her face was almost touching Isabella’s. She could feel Isabella’s breath brush across her lips as she exhaled audibly. Nancy planted a firm kiss on her plump, lavish lips. Isabella let out a quiet moan. Nancy grinned at her response. She leaned her forehead against Isabella’s and breathed in her aromatic, floral scent. A curl of Isabella’s shining brown locks tickled Nancy’s cheek. 

Isabella’s face suddenly turned to one of apprehension. “N-N-Nancy…”

“Shhh, my lady.” Nancy pressed a finger against Isabella’s lips. 

Isabella obeyed, and settled a mellow kiss on her finger.

Nancy, fuelled now by exasperated desire, decisively thread her fingers into Isabella’s hair and gently pulled to tip her head backwards. Isabella’s lips parted in response, readying for more contact. Nancy closed her eyes and placed her lips against Isabella’s, sighing lustily into her mouth. Isabella placed her hand delicately on Nancy’s cheek. Nancy flinched at this kind and gentle gesture, but quickly forgot her fears when Isabella’s tongue softly teased the inside of Nancy’s lips. Nancy grasped her curls more forcefully, and reciprocated, opening her mouth a little wider and meeting Isabella’s tongue with her own.  
Nancy could feel Isabella’s long dark lashes brushing her cheek as they kissed. This was different. This was like nothing she had experienced before. Isabella’s tenderness was unpredictable. It challenged everything she believed about desire and longing. She would not ruin this by acting the way she had been conditioned to act. 

Pulling away slowly, Nancy smirked. Isabella moaned and tried to pull Nancy’s face back close to hers. 

“Shall we try that again tomorrow?” she asked. Nancy picked up her birch and confidently strode out of the room.


End file.
